


Close Encounters of the Cute Kind

by SwoodMaxProductions



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Crossover, Feel-good, Fi Tries Her Best, Fluff, Gen, POV Nonhuman, Petting Pokémon, Pokemon, Robot bapy acquiring social skills, Semi-POV, Smashville, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions
Summary: One day in Smashville, Fi discovers a new life-form. Analysis indicates that it is babey.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Close Encounters of the Cute Kind

This was the 74th unidentified life-form Fi had encountered in this dimension. It was a brown, fluffy mammal similar in bodily structure to a Remlit. Initial scanning indicated an immense reservoir of multiple dormant elemental abilities. It was currently engaged in a variety of play behavior with an inflatable ball.

The exact nature of the creature was a mystery. Its dormant abilities suggested a high probability that this was a juvenile of its species. Forming a hypothesis on how exactly those abilities would manifest was impossible without further information— the sheer variety of elemental potential in a single source was something Fi had never encountered before.

It noticed her, and began bouncing over to her.

“Eevee! Eev, eev!”

Its eyes were large, and she found its appearance and behavior endearingly familiar. It looked like Master Link. Friendly and fluffy. She allowed herself to drift closer to the ground as it bounced and wagged its tail, a recognizable display of affectionate behavior.

“Hello,” she greeted it, holding out a wing to it and letting it wiggle underneath to be petted, “You are very small.”

“Eeeeevee!” the unidentifiable being squealed happily.

“Bailey? Bailey, where are you?”

A young human child emerged from the bushes, recognizing the soft creature, who was likely named Bailey. Bailey was very nice.

“Oh! Bailey— uh, hi… ma’am…”

She had seen Fi, and there was a high probability that her appearance was creating a barrier to contact.

“Hello. I am Fi.”

“Um, um, I’m Emily, and… um, that’s Bailey, my Eevee…”

Eevee. This species were called Eevees. An important piece of information.

“Bailey is cute. Is an Eevee a Pokémon?”

“Y-yeah…”

It was a logical conclusion. Many of the new life-forms she had encountered had fallen under the category of Pokémon.

Bailey, as this particular Eevee was known, bounced back to the girl, who was beginning to regard her with less apprehension. It was a possible indicator that her conversational abilities were improving.

“Thank you for allowing me to pet your Eevee.”


End file.
